olympianrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Clancy Ward
Basics *Original Character *Seventeen Years Old *Son of Apollo *Master of Light *Portrayed by Damian Lewis Background Clancy was born in Galway, Ireland, the same town in which his mother was born. Clancy and his mother left Galway for the US (Boston) after Clancy's father deserted them 3 weeks after Clancy was born. {C Clancy's mother was a pop singer in Ireland but works as a public school lunch lady in Clancy's high school. Clancy is an only child, because his mother never found any love after Clancy's father left. Clancy has had a rather uneventful life, living in a small apartment in the South Side of Boston. He went to public school, as his mother could afford nothing better for him. Clancy has always dreamed of moving back to Ireland and finding his father, but the family struggles to pay rent, so a trip overseas is nearly impossible. Clancy does get into trouble a lot. He gets into fights at school trying to protect his two friends Jimmy and Chris. Jimmy and Chris get bullied while Clancy protects them with his sheer size. Recently Clancy got into fight at school and almost killed the bully. After that, it was too much for him and he went on the run. For the past 3 weeks Clancy has been running from the police and doing a pretty good job. He is now in Pawtucket, RI with a cousin of Jimmy's. But he will need to move on again soon. Discovery and Transportation to Camp Half-Blood Lucius and Dutch After running from the Boston PD to Pawtucket, RI, Clancy found himself wandering the streets aimlessly. One day, while Clancy was looking for a place to stay, was over by a Jeep. The driver quickly popped out of the front seat, revealed himself to be Dutch Epperson , and carried Clancy into the back seat, with some assistance from his passenger, Lucius Darrow . The pair prepared to drive Clancy to the hospital, but he refused medical attention and the trio began to get into some conversation. After some details, such as Clancy's heritage and proficiency in Latin, were revealed, the two boys assumed Clancy was a Roman demigod, like Lucius. Dutch left Clancy with an ultimatum, to leave his past life behind, and join them as demigods, or to be dropped off at the hospital and forget the entire occurence. After a bit of thought, Clancy decided to join them. Meeting with Ms. Ward Before advancing to Camp Half-Blood, Clancy convinces Dutch and Lucius to bring him home to Boston. After a rather uneventful drive to his home, Clancy finds that his mother is not home. He finds his keys and enters, hospitably allowing the guys to do what they wished. After taking a quick shower, Clancy ran downstairs, hearing the doorbell ring. Lucius answered the door and proceeded to take a baseball bat to the back of the head. Clancy quickly stepped forward and took a whack to the chest, and caught the bat before it hit his face. Clancy realized the attacker to be his mother, who quickly dropped the bat in surprise. As Dutch conversed with Ms. Ward, Clancy worked on reviving Lucius from his unconsious state. Clancy's parentage began to unfold as Ms. Ward revealed that his father used to sing Latin, ''and played a lyre. Dutch quickly figured that Clancy's dad was Apollo, and Clancy realized it too. Snake Meets Jeep Once Lucius was better, the trio planned to continue on there way to NY, but a shadowy figure appeared at the door. Dutch quickly distracted it, and took off running down the street. The figure revealed itself to be a large two-headed snake, an amphisbaena . As Dutch ran down the street at extreme speeds, with the amphisbaena not far behind, Clancy and Lucius hopped in the Jeep and took off after them. Eventually, Dutch began to run out of energy and Lucius decided to improvise. Calling upon his horse, War, he tried to distract the snake and spread it across the street. Clancy, now at the wheel, pressed a button on the dashboard and 3 flame tipped spears elongated from the grill. He drove straight through the two-headed snake, and was showered in golden dust. St. Louis, MO At Camp Half-Blood On the Argo II Mission for Lupa Leading the Pack Arrival at Camp Jupiter Progressing Up the Ranks On Olympian RPG *'October 1, 2011 '''- Joined Olympian RPG Friends *Lucius Darrow - Son of Mars *Jack Copperfield- Son of Jupiter *Liam Tristan - Son of Ceres *Darrien Peake - Son of Neptune *Edward Nelson - Son of Pluto Siblings *Gary Hound - Clancy immediately bonded with Gary on Clancy's first day at camp. They trained together, had some laughs, and both travel to Camp Jupiter. These two could cause some havoc if left in the same room together. *Savannah del Rosario - Greek half-sister to Clancy. Clancy has yet to meet her, but has heard about her from her boyfriend, Alex Courtenay *Arabella Matthews - Greek half-sister. Clancy has not met her, because she remained at Camp Half-Blood. *Quinn MacCailin - Greek half-sister. Clancy did not meet her yet, as she arrived at Camp Half-Blood after he left. *Dennis Ward - Son of Dionysus. Clancy's twin brother, but the two boys have different fathers, due to a rare occurence called heteropaternal superfecundation. Signature Category:(Roman) Demigods Category:Children of Apollo Category:People Category:(Male) People Category:Original Characters Category:Demigods Category:Camp Jupiter Campers Category:Members of the First Cohort